


Somebody To You

by FxckHood



Series: fivesecondsofsummer one shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cake, Luke tells Calum how he really feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke are best friends but after getting into a fight Luke says things Calum should never heard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ' somebody to you ' from the Vamps ft. Demi Lovato

Luke

" What the hell is wrong with you, Lucas ?! " Calum shouted angrily into his best friends face.

Luke flinched a bit at the shaking tone in Calum's voice but tried to cover it. " Nothing is wrong with me ! " he shouted back.

" Oh yeah? Then tell my why you wont hang out with me anymore! Why you are always ' busy ' when i'm asking you if we could do something together! Then tell me why you are ignoring me ! Tell me why you are so cold to me and wont even touch me! "

Luke could clearly see how tears started to built up in Calum's eyes and his heart broke a little bit at this sight.

" I don't know.." the blonde boy whispered and looked down.

" YOU FUCKING DONT KNOW?! " His best friend started to scream much louder at this point of their conversation, not caring if he scared Luke.

" WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY , HU? " Luke shouted back and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. It was too much for him, he hated it when Calum was mad at him and he knew that this time Calum was more than mad.

" I EXPECT THE TRUTH FROM YOU ! " the brown haired boy came closer to the blonde and causes Luke to stumble backwards.

" I FUCKING CANT ! "

" WHY NOT?! "

Luke stopped trying to hold the tears, he just let them fall. His leg started to shake and he lowered his head, not wanting Calum to see his tears.

" Luke " Calum used his nickname . " you can tell me...we used to tell each other anything, what changed that? "

Luke could feel that Calum was getting closer to him and his heart started to race as he felt a hand pushing his head up.

" Lukey, dont cry.." the blonde boy tried to avoid Calum's eyes as he brushed his thumbs over Luke's cheek. " I'm sorry that i shouted at you, I'm just worried. "

The soft tone in Calum's voice made Luke look into his best friends eyes and let him forget everything for a few seconds.

" It's just so fucking hard. " he whispered after a while, still staring into Calum's eyes.

" What's so fucking hard? "

" That's so stupid. " Luke shook his head and tried to walk away, avoiding Calum's gaze. But the brown haired boy stopped him by gripping his arm.

" What's stupid, Luke? Tell me. " His eyes searched for Luke's.

" You know, I used to wanna be living like there's only me, but now I spend my time thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind . " Luke laughed fake. " I used to be so tough never really gave enough. And then you caught my eye. Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike. I wake each day looking for a way that I can see your face."

Calum's hand dropped.

" I've got a photograph from you on my phone for days i don't see you , but that's not enough. I need more that that , I need your touch , I need to know your lips. Nothing ever mattered to me more than this. I- I- " Luke stopped for a moment and whipped his tears away which started to build up in his eyes again. " Look at me now . Can't even talk, I'm stuttering. "

Luke throw his hands in the air and looked in Calum's eyes for the first time in his speech ." I'm falling, you know . " His voice was slow eying his best friend ." Falling for you. And it's killing me. Because i cant be near you without this stupid feeling in my stomach. I was ignoring you because i wanted that feeling to go away but it didn't. "

Tears were streaming down his face and he looked straight into Calum's eyes, waiting for a reaction from the brown haired boy. " All i ever wanted was to be somebody to you! " he whispered and dropped his gaze, ready to turn around and leave.

" I knew you were like this. " Luke said after a few moments of silence.

" Why did you never tell me? " Calum asked suddenly, reaching his hand out and grabbing Luke's, causing the blonde boy to look up.

" Because you like girls. " Luke said and took his hand from Calum's, and walked past by the brown haired boy with the plan to leave.

" You're such an idiot. " Calum whispered , grabbing Luke's shoulder turning the boy around and pushed him against the doorframe behind him. " You're so , so stupid. " His face was now really close to Luke's. " so stupid." Calum muttered and just brushed at first his lips against Luke's, waiting for a response.

Luke had closed his eyes and leaned into Calum's touch, his heart beating unbelievable fast.

The brown haired boy smiled and pressed his lips again gently on Luke's, not wanting to be the first to move them.

Luke waited a few seconds before start moving his lips against Calum's, his eyes still closed. The smaller boy kissed back a second later , muttering a ' should have told me ' between the sweet and gently kisses the boys were sharing.


End file.
